


Stay With Me

by lamaries



Category: The Little Vampire, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding, Not too graphic tho, Romance, Underage Drinking, a little blood, much fluff, you don't see the drinking tho he's just drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamaries/pseuds/lamaries
Summary: Rudolph has a hopeless crush on Tony- but what happens when he stumbles home drunk one night smiling at Rudolph like he's his favorite thing in the world?





	Stay With Me

Rudolph sat at the ledge of Tony’s bedroom window, watching for the seventeen-year-old boy. Tony had gone to a party earlier in the evening.

  
“I’ll be back around midnight.” Tony had replied airily to Rudolph’s questions about the event.

  
“Just… be careful while you’re out.”

  
“Yeah, okay, Mom.” Tony smirked and ran his fingers through sandy hair- god, Rudolph adored Tony’s hair.

  
“Fine.” Rudolph had laughed it off.

  
Now it was 3 am and Tony hadn’t come back yet. He had only recently moved to Germany and could have gotten lost. But that wasn’t possible, because Rudolph had taken him flying until Tony could remember the entire layout of the tiny neighborhood his family had moved into within 30 miles of the Bed and Breakfast castle, so he visited the teenager often. Rudolph missed flying so much with Tony. He missed being able to watch his blonde eyebrows furrow as he tried to recall what road they soared above and his wonderful laugh when Rudolph took them plummeting toward the ground before stopping when their feet could almost touch the pavement.

  
Rudolph was indefinitely, hopelessly infatuated with Tony. He loved the way he smiled and the way he frowned. The way he talked and the way he laughed. He loved everything about Tony. Yet, Tony didn’t see him as more than just friends. It hurt Rudolph so much to want a boy who kept growing while he was stuck in his teenage body. He could have fallen for another vampire, but instead he desired Tony. Only him.

  
So Rudolph sat on Tony’s windowsill worrying he would not make it home from the party. A small part of him wondered if he had gone home with a girl or something, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind whenever it came up. Tony had repeatedly told Rudolph he wasn’t into any girls he knew, but there was always a chance Tony changed his mind.

  
Just as Rudolph was deciding whether or not to go look for him, he saw a flash of blonde hair turn the corner of the street, and with a leap of Rudolph’s heart, he sighed with relief, pushing open the window. He excitedly flew down to meet his mortal friend. At first glance, Tony looked fine as he walked down the road, but as Rudolph came closer, he saw how Tony stumbled as he struggled to walk. Was he hurt? Was he drunk? Both?

  
“Heyyy Rudy!” Tony shouted into Rudolph’s face as he landed in front of the blonde boy. Even in the low light, he could tell Tony was grinning from ear to ear. Rudolph immediately smelled liquor on Tony’s breath, and quickly decided it was best to take his friend home before anything else happened to him.

  
“Good to see you, Tony.” Rudolph grabbed the boy’s hand and lifted him up, vaguely listening to Tony’s drunken laugh as he tried to decide what to do with Tony when his parents wondered why he was hungover the next morning- or worse- still tipsy.

  
The two landing softly in Tony’s room, Rudolph let go of his hand to push the blonde onto his bed. “So,” Rudolph crossed his arms. “What happened at the party that got you so drunk you’re three hours late?”

  
Tony stared at the dark-haired boy blankly. “Could you turn on the light maybe?” Rudolph groaned inwardly but just sighed and walked over to the light switch to flick it on. “Wait no actually-”

  
Rudolph flipped the light switch and, turning around, froze in place.

  
Tony had blood running from his nose down his face, dribbling off his chin and onto his jeans, which were torn at the knees and covered in dirt. His sweatshirt was also muddy and grass stained, and one jaw had a fresh bruise on it, like he had been punched there. Hard.

  
“Tony.” Rudolph whispered.

  
“I-It’s-It’s not what you think,” Tony stammered, keeping his eyes glued to his shoes.

  
“Then what is it?” Rudolph began to raise his voice.

  
“I- fell. Down- Down a hill.”

  
“Really. Really?” the vampire replied sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips.

  
“Y-yeah. Just tripped and rolled. Wiped out. Hurt a ton. I even-”

  
“I know you’re lying.” Rudolph interrupted.

  
“Why would I be lying to you? You know me so well. You totally always know when I’m… lying…” Tony stared holes into the carpet, refusing to look at Rudolph as blood continued to trickle down his face.

  
“Well if you’re not gonna tell me how all… that happened, at least let me get you cleaned up. And please don’t ever do this again” the dark-haired boy sighed.

  
Tony finally looked up at Rudolph and nodded shortly, staying on the bed while the vampire walked to Tony’s closet, grabbing clean pajamas for the blonde boy to wear instead of the dirt-caked clothes he was currently wearing. “Change. Then come to the bathroom.” Rudolph commanded before walking out of the room. He turned on the faucet and ran a towel under the cool water. Tony shuffled into the bathroom with a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. He perched himself on the countertop, gazing at Rudolph. The vampire couldn’t help but stare back, though he brought himself back to the fact that Tony had blood smeared about his face. He gently dabbed Tony’s face, removing the blood and dirt streaked across his face. His wonderful, perfect face. Whatever happened- Rudolph wished it hadn’t. Whoever hurt him would pay dearly. If Tony would just trust him enough to tell him-

  
“You always take care of me.” Tony said quietly, snapping the vampire back to his beautiful blue eyes, his California-tanned skin and freckles Rudolph couldn’t get enough of.

  
“Hmm?” he hummed dazedly, glancing at Tony’s lips before looking into his sea blue eyes, but they weren’t looking directly at him anymore. Rudolph’s heart began to pound as he realized Tony was instead looking at his lips.

  
“You heard me,” the blonde boy looked back into Rudolph’s eyes. He was somehow calmer now; more sober. “Why though? Why would you care about me? Why would anyone ever care about me? My parents didn’t even care that I came home this late anyway. But you came out and found me. You should be furious that I’m late and being so difficult. But you’re not. You’re always patient and kind and never argue with me and you are just so… amazingly… wonderful… I just… I don’t get it…”

  
Tony was now looking at Rudolph’s lips again, and this time, he tilted his head up and pressed his lips softly to the vampire’s. Rudolph was stunned for a moment, but returned the kiss eagerly, allowing Tony to press his lips deeper into Rudolph’s, opening his mouth, allowing him to slip his beer-tasting tongue into the vampire’s mouth. Wait. Beer! Alcohol! Alarms went off in Rudolph’s head. Tony was drunk and Rudolph was taking advantage of him. This was awful. What if Tony didn’t actually want this in the morning when he was sober? At that last thought, Rudolph pulled back, their lips parting with a quiet pop.

  
“Why did you stop Rudy?” the boy questioned.

  
“I- I can’t. Not while you’re drunk. I want the real you to want this. I want you to be okay with it for real. Not a ‘drunk Tony’ needy kiss or whatever that was.”

  
Tony gave Rudolph a hurt, pleading look, but appeared defeated. He looked up meekly at the vampire, his cheeks still flushed. “Could you just at least stay the night? Promise me that one thing, Rudy. Please”

  
Rudolph sighed and, leading Tony to his bed, climbed under the covers with him and lay down next to the boy. Tony turned to face him and rested his head on the immortal’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

  
“I’ll still feel the same in the morning you know. About this.” Tony murmured sleepily. I hope so Rudolph thought to himself before feeling the blonde drift off to sleep.

  
✿

  
Tony woke suddenly to a warmth leaving him. He opened his eyes to see Rudolph flying for his bedroom window. Tony reached his hand out toward the teenager, “Rudolph!”

  
The vampire turned to look at Tony with a kind of hurt in his eyes Tony couldn’t quite figure out. “I’m so sorry Tony. I need to go.”  
“But- But why? You promised me that you would stay. Please. Stay with me.”

  
Rudolph looked like he could have cried, but instead he silently floated to the boy in his bed and, leaning down, kissed Tony’s forehead. “I can’t stay here with you. The sun’s coming up. I could stay, but… you’ll hate me in the morning anyway, and I don’t want to be around for that.” He turned unexpectedly and flew to the window, opening it hastily and soaring through it, letting it shut with a loud bang.

  
“Wait-” Tony cried, but it was too late. “I would never hate you after that. How could I ever hate you after that?” he whispered to himself before his eyes welled up with tears, and he choked down a sob as he let tears run down his cheeks. He suddenly felt all the heat leave his body and yearned for the vampire that had been lying next to him such a short time ago. Tony stayed in his bed, silently crying for what seemed to be hours before falling into a troubled sleep, tossing and turning for the rest of the night.

  
In the morning, Tony woke up and immediately turned to see if he had been dreaming- if Rudolph had actually left him. His stomach dropped when he saw the cold empty spot where Rudolph had been, and dread washed over him that he had just lost his best friend.

  
✿

  
Rudolph didn’t come back for two days. He felt so guilty for leaving Tony that night, and he knew Tony would be furious at him. Of course he would remember what happened. Rudolph had heard what the mortal said after he flew out the window. He knew there would be hell to pay if he saw Tony again. Yet, Rudolph couldn’t last that long not knowing how the sandy-haired boy felt about everything.

  
The vampire found Tony’s window surprisingly unlocked. He pushed open the window and ventured inside, holding his breath. At first, he didn’t see the boy, but looking towards the door, he saw Tony sitting at his desk with his back to the dark-haired boy. Walking over next to the teenager, he mustered up all his courage.

  
“Hey Tony?” Tony didn’t move. He kept his head down, staring at the desk. “Umm… look. I’m so sorry about what happened the other night. I understand if you’re super mad at me and I won’t ever talk about it again if you don’t want to. I totally get if I ruined our friendship and everything and I’ll do whatever I can to fix it. I promise. I’ll keep it this time.” Tony nodded slightly but refused to make any eye contact. The vampire shuffled awkwardly and, realizing Tony didn’t want him there, Rudolph turned, hovering in the air. “I guess I’ll just go then.”

  
“NO!” Tony swiveled in his chair and grasped the immortal’s arm. Their eyes met, and Rudolph gasped as he saw why the teenager hadn’t been facing him.

  
Tony was in pieces. He had a nasty black eye and the remnants of a nosebleed that was hastily cleaned up, streaks of blood lingered underneath his nose and on his chin. His lip was split and looked like a very fresh wound. Blood was matted to the side of his head where it appeared to have been tried to be cleaned but was abandoned in the process. He had large indigo colored bruises along his jaw and his arms. Rudolph placed a shaking hand on the boy’s cheek, who tiredly leaned into it.

  
“What did they do?” the vampire whispered. “What did they do to you?”

  
Tony looked up at Rudolph, pleading with him. “I-I’m so sorry. You told me to not let it happen again. They did it ‘cause they don’t like me, just because I’m an American- I- I’m sorry. Just- please don’t be mad at me. I couldn’t bear it.”

  
“I- why would I ever be mad at you? I’d never… stay here while I get something to clean you up with.” Rudolph flew to get a wet towel and came back, seeing Tony sitting on his desk so the vampire could wipe his face. Rudolph rubbed the cool cloth gently under Tony’s nose, his cheeks, and the blood in his hair. Tony looked into his eyes as the vampire dabbed at the cut on his lip. He placed his hand lightly on Rudolph’s. When he didn’t flinch at Tony’s touch, the blonde boy smiled softly, but there was something sad in his eyes now; something Rudolph hadn’t seen since two days prior.

  
“I remember what happened that night. I wanted it to happen. I still want it to happen. If you don’t want to be with me, that’s okay. But I just wanted you to know that.”

  
Rudolph’s heart leapt in his chest. Tony actually liked him! He really wanted to be with him! A vampire! Rudolph looked down to see the boy staring at the floor again. Tony probably thought Rudolph didn’t like him like that.

  
“T-Tony?” Rudolph murmured and watched as Tony’s head shot up to meet his gaze once more. “I do like you, and I really do want that to happen again.” Tony grinned and tilted his head upwards to meet Rudolph’s lips. This time Rudolph wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him from the desk, so he was standing close to him. Their lips parted for only a second before Rudolph kissed Tony again, this time firmer. Tony opened his mouth and let the other boy slide a warm tongue in, twirling it around until he caught Tony’s.

  
Tony kept one hand on Rudolph’s chest, and another cupped the vampire’s cheek. Rudolph ran his fingers through Tony’s sandy golden hair. The two stayed like this until Tony broke away to move down toward Rudolph’s neck. Rudolph leaned his head back, groaning as Tony kissed his collarbone tenderly and then kissed his way upwards until he caught the dark-haired boy’s lips again. Rudolph sighed into the kiss, wanting so much more of Tony, but they had time; they had so much time now.


End file.
